Boarding
by Trein Darling
Summary: Kurt's always been an only child,and now he has to learn how to board in this huge house and its insane occupants,includfing a certain lead soloist he has his eye on. Post Furt AU.


"Hey Kurt hold up!" The countertenor let out a long suffering sigh as he came to a halt shortly after the bell signaling the end of the school day rung. The tall brunette crossed his arms over his chest as he waited impatiently for the person who had called his name to catch up to him. A stalky out of breath boy appeared before him in a matter of seconds,smiling kindly. "What do you want Nick?" Kurt snapped,glasz eyes glaring as the boy in question held his arms up in defense. "Woah,I was just wondering if you had scheduled a Warblers audition yet." The boy in question simply groaned,rolling his head back.

"If you haven't noticed,I've been busy as of late."he stated,gesturing to his overflowing messenger bag. He had been attending Dalton Academy for a week already and the academics were taking their toll on him had excelled at Mckinely,but that was simply because most neanderthals didn't even try to get good grades. At Dalton however,excellence is average. Most of the preppy rich boys that attended the prestigious academy had amazing grades and were avid members of many extracurriculars. So far,Kurt Hummel was having a bit of trouble transitioning from public to private school. He took an insane amount of notes in every class,doing catch up work during every lunch,free period,and before school even also meant that the brunette had absolutely no time to socialize,only having met Nick because professor Hoffman had assigned him as his guide.

"Ahh,I see."Nick said as he continued to walk with Kurt down the hall. "I simply don't understand how everyone here manages to look so cool and collected with the**_ monstrous_** amount of work your'e all given." Kurt ran a hand through his hair and missed Nick's extremely worried expression from next to him. **_Hes' willing mess up his hair? Damn he must be_ _stressed._**"You'll get used to it,eventually."he added awkwardly,tugging on his blazer sleeve subconsciously as Kurt continued his rambling.

"-and then there is this whole thing with having to wake up insanely early to get here and do some catch-up work every single morning." Now this caught Nick's attention. His thoughts immediately went to his quirky substitute house prefect who was most likely in his room,pining over the countertenor walking next to him. "You could always board?"Nick offered,scratching his head lightly. Kurt contemplated this for a minute,weighing the pros and cons in his head. "I don't know..." Nick looked up at Kurt,putting his best puppy dog look to was the very same look that got him those Victoria's Secret Fashion Show tickets from his parents after all.

"You'll be saving a ton of money and time. And it would help you get settled into Dalton easier. Plus there is also the fact that you'd get to see a certain lead singer more." He threw in that last bit,laughing as Kurt punched his arm,face red."I...I guess I could consider moving into one of the dormitories. Which one's the one you board at?" "Henry." he responded uncharacteristically serious, immediately standing straight and adjusting his tie. Kurt merely quirked an eyebrow,amused at his friends sudden change in demeanor as he eyed the little pin he constantly wore on his blazer. It was shaped like a shield,dark purple with two blue stripes crossing through had heard from around school that the boys were extremely proud and protective of their dormitories,and that there were some house rivalries. Some more prominent than others.

Dalton Academy was made up of four dorm houses named after the four Dalton brothers,Henry,Adam,John,and Quincy. Henry and Adam were the most sought after dormitories as far as he had heard. He understood that everyone in Adam's was a polished young man,molded for also understood that most of them acted like someone had rammed a metal pole up their bums. He also understood that there was an insane rivalry between Adam's and Henry that has existed for generations. The best way to describe it would be like Slytherin and Gryffindor. Except a lot less magical and yet 'totally awesome'.

"Would you recommend I stay there?"he questioned,to which the second year looked at the floor,wringing his hands."Ummm..sure I guess. The boys in the dormitory can just be a little...much sometimes."He had heard many people call Henry "the crazy house" but he had survived Mckinley and the glee clubs weekly was hardly intimidated by a couple rich prep school kids."I expect the rooms to have a decent amount of closet space?" Nick's head snapped up,gaping at the taller singer."You're actually boarding?"he pleaded hopefully. "I mean,I'd need to speak with my dad first but I don't see why I-oof" Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence as Nick threw himself at him,wrapping his arms around his midsection. "Oh I promise you won't regret it!"

_**I think I'm starting** **to.**_

He pushed away the little nagging feeling at the back of his head and the flop his stomach performed when he realized he would be sharing a house with Blaine. His current crush that was actually _**gay** _. He shook his head and instead thought of the fact that he would no longer need to wake up at ungodly hours just to get to school. He looked down at his watch,realizing that he was going to be late to Friday Night Dinner. He muttered a curse under his breath,hitching the strap of his bag up his shoulder. "I'll talk to my dad about it when I get home,and if everything works out I'll be moving my stuff into Henry by tomorrow morning!"He smiled,stepping back from Nick. A worried expression flashed across Nick's features but disappeared quickly leaving Kurt to think it must have been a trick of the light.

"Wait, your'e not going to check out the dormitory _**before**_ you decide to board?" Kurt simply winked and said ,"I trust your judgement." With a small wave,Kurt ran out of the school and towards the parking lot.

How bad could living in a house full of boys really be?

* * *

_** This will basically be canon up to Furt. **_


End file.
